legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Commander Shepard (Male)
"Jack Bauer in space" Simple way to explain Commander Shepard Voiced by Mark Meer The P Team Storyline Defender and Hero of his galaxy from Saren and the Geth, The Collectors, Cerberus, and the Reaper Threat. Commander Shepard was thought to have died when he sacrificed himself to dive into the catalyst to destroy the reapers and harbinger at the cost of the Geth allied forces and the destruction of countless mass relays. The Alliance military hero was deemed missing in action as there was no body to be found nor any trace of evidence they could use to pinpoint him. John Shepard had ended up in a parallel world that differs from his realizing the physics and sentient life culture they had provided, gives him bad mojo in his mind compared to how somewhat realistic his world was. His many months of adventuring through the Multi-Universe while fighting crime to stop terrorists from ever gaining dominance over their world, leading him to be recruited by Kaim Argonar, hearing his amazing sci-fi tale of how he ever came to be against strong galactic threats to save his galaxy from them all with success, but suffered heavy casualties in the process in paying the price of war. Having made the decision, Kaim Argonar gives the rank of Fourth in Command to Commander Shepard for his brave and soldier honor duties in helping to defeat the villain, even if he has to kill them. He would also like John Shepard to use his negotiation skills to make diplomatic relations with any non humans they come across and speak out inspirational speeches to help his team continue the fight, no matter how hard it is to them. The Wrath of God of War Meister of War The Fayelons Story Around the time the Fayelons arrived in the Milky Way galaxy, Commander Shepard was in a coma from saving the galaxy from the Reapers. He was kept in his quarters to be looked after by his crewmates. When the girls were able to see him, he was still comatose. They heard about him doing everything he could to save the entire galaxy. Although the girls could not meet him until he had finally awaken from his coma, they were at least able to see him. Jewel placed one of her jewels that she forged into his hand so that she would be able to get him up to speed with who she and her friends are as he still remained unconscious. Videos Gallery commandersheperd3.jpg|Commander Sheperd firing with his advanced assault rifle that shoots mass velocity bullets that hit faster and harder making them efficiently better than regular bullets. commandersheperd1.png|Commander Sheperd sniping his enemies with a technologically advanced sniper rifle that can pierce through most armor. commandersheperd4.jpg|Commanding Sheperd holding his advanced pistol. commandersheperd2.jpg|Commander Sheperd wielding a futuristic handgun in his right hand and his omni tool sword in the left one. Category:The Odyssey Elite Members Category:Characters that hail from the Mass Effect Universe Category:Gun Users Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Pilots Category:Swordsmen Category:Biotic Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Badass Normal Category:Sniper Category:Energy Shield Protected Users Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Cyborgs Category:Partial Human Category:Fourth in Command Category:Master Orator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Guile Hero Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Big Goods Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Characters in the Fayelons Story